A Werewolf and His Three Best Friends
by Voldemort-Crazed
Summary: The Marauder Hogwarts Era.  I'm not really sure what's going on with this fanfic, so please deal with me.  This was written with the help of Lady Silmaril.
1. King's Cross Station

Mischief Managed.

**Chapter: 1**

It was almost 11, and King Cross Station was bustling with heavy activity. from the hustling crowd, three figures emerged. Leading the group was John Lupin. His wife and his 11 year old son, Remus, followed closely behind, both pushing a trolley forward which contained a trunk and a cage holding an owl.

Remus could tell that there were other witches and wizards in this very Station too - mostly awaiting the Hogwarts Express that would take them to the famous wizarding school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Remus pushed his trolley forward filled with dread and fear. What would he do if the students at Hogwarts found out about him? The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had written to his parents, telling them that arrangements would be made for his... 'condition' and that they had nothing to worry about. Still, he couldn't help but feel a sort of nervousness as he entered the Station.

When Remus had been 8 years old, he had been bitten by a werewolf whom his father had offended . seeking revenge, that werewolf had bitten Remus. Werewolves, in common wizarding society, were considered as 'filthy animals'. Remus had always found this depressing. Even if he did become a ferocious wolf once a month , he wasn't a monster all the time. He wished people would understand that .

Lost in his thoughts, he nearly bumped into another family consisting of a proud and haughty looking father, a rather frightening mother, and their two children.

"...generations of our family have been in Slytherin, Sirius," said the Mother severely to the elder one, a good looking boy with long dark hair and a careless expression also pushing his trolley forward. "I will not have you disgrace the noble name of Black by doing otherwise."

The boy, Sirius, just rolled his eyes.

He saw another family, of three people. The parents were smiling proudly at their son, a boy about Remus's age, with untidy, black hair. Remus could hear him even through the noise.

"I can't believe first years aren't allowed on the Quidditch team!" he cried. " What will I do without Quidditch?"

Remus smiled , this one had a serious obsession with Quidditch.

His Mother laughed at him, and said, "Well, don't get yourself in trouble by trying to get in James dear ."

He looked around and found another family. Remus could swear that the parents were muggles. They were standing with their two daughters, the elder one a dark-haired thin girl with an annoyed and sulky face. The other, redheaded, and quite pretty, was looking excitedly around. Among all the other students he had seen he liked this girl best.

Looking ahead he found himself near the wall separating platforms 9 and 10. His father put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You first, son."

Remus checked that no muggles were watching then taking a deep breath , he closed his eyes and ran straight into the wall. Instead of colliding with it, he opened his eyes to see that he had passed right through the wall and had arrived at platform 9 and 3/4.

The magnificent scarlet coloured Hogwarts Express stood in front of him, waiting for the students to climb aboard.

Next to it a family of two caught his attention. The mother was giving her son a lecture about not letting his grades slip, but the mousy little boy was looking at the floor obviously wishing she would stop.

"Come on, it's time you got on," his father said from behind. "You don't want the train to leave without you, do you?"

Remus smiled at him, and his mother pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Mum." said Remus. "I'll be fine."

"Take care of yourself, kiddo." said his father.

At that time the last warning whistle from the train was given, and he said, "Mum, I'm going to be late."

She let him go with a sniff and a sad smile, and they gathered in a group hug before he ran onto the Hogwarts Express.

Remus pushed up his trunk and jumped aboard, then ran to the window. His parents were still there waving to him.

"Goodbye! " he called happily.

"Bye son. Have fun" his father called back.

"Take care of yourself Remus." his mother said, holding back tears.

Remus kept waving till he couldn't see them anymore, and, taking a deep breath, he turned to find himself a compartment. He couldn't help but be excited. After all, he was on his way to Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwart's Express

Mischief Managed

**Chapter: 2**  
>Remus looked around him. He really had been late to get on the train. And now, he could find no place to sit. He had found this one compartment, where a couple of people (whom he assumed were Fifth Years) were sitting, and he had, very politely, asked if he could sit there too. One of them, with a glittering Prefect badge on his chest and a rather nasty expression on his face, looked at his friend and laughed.<p>

"Look, Lucius. This first year wants to sit with _us_." sneered the boy sitting next to the Prefect.

Remus had just sighed and left the compartment.

He was standing in front of one compartment, and had figured that since there was a chair here, he might as well spend the journey here. He had just gotten comfortable on the chair when he heard a conversation from inside the compartment.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you? said a voice.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." said another voice.

"Blimey! And I thought you seemed all right!" said the first voice.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." said the second voice. "Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor! _Where dwell the brave of heart_! Like my Dad."

Someone made a small noise.

"Got a problem with that?"

A new voice joined them.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you planning to go, seeing as you're neither?"

This time, a girl's voice spoke.

"Come on, Severus. Let's find another compartment."

The door of the compartment opened suddenly, and he jumped. A girl and a boy walked out, and he realized she was the same girl he had seen at the station. The boy next to her was a thin, sallow skinned boy with greasy black hair. As she passed by, she gave Remus an angry look, as though what had just trespassed in the compartment had been _his_ fault. And then she walked away.

Desperately grasping the chance to go sit inside rather than outside. He opened the door to find two boys, sitting opposite to each other. He recognized both of them from the Station. He could remember the name of the boy longing on the seat, Sirius, but he couldn't recall the other boy's name.

"Erm... do you mind if I... everywhere else is full..."

"Sure." said the boy - Sirius.

"No problem." said the boy with the untidy black hair.

Remus entered the compartment and sat with the boy with the untidy hair.

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way." he said.

"I'm James Potter." said the boy with the untidy hair.

"Sirius Black." said the other boy lazily.

The door of the compartment slid open, and a woman pushing a trolley full of food asked, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

James and Sirius stood at once and brought a whole pile of food for themselves.

"Thank God. I was _starving_." muttered Sirius.

Remus didn't get anything. After all, his pocket money wasn't that much. He had to be careful.

The woman smiled at them all and left, closing the door behind her.

"So... you play Quidditch?" James asked them.

"A bit." said Sirius.

"Not really."

Well, I play it all the time. In fact, if first years were allowed on the Quidditch team, I would have brought one to school and I would probably be the first one selected on the team " he said, grinning.

As they travelled on, the train kept giving jolts, and soon, the door of their compartment slid open again. A scared little mousy boy whom Remus vaguely remembered from the Station came in and said, "Do you mind if I join you guys? I don't want to be left alone."

"Come on in." said Sirius.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

They all introduced themselves.

'Remus. _Remus_. REMUS!" said James.

"Oh sorry." said Remus, who had been so busy looking at Peter hadn't noticed James was calling him. "What is it?"

"Want some?" he said, holding up some Chocolate Frogs. When Remus hesitated, he said, "I won't bite."

Remus couldn't help but smile as he reached for a Chocolate Frog.

Soon enough, the four of them were chatting away - James and Sirius doing most of the talking, Peter laughing squeakily at everything they'd say, and Remus - who felt great, and a part of him was hoping, really hoping that he'd made some friends at last.


	3. Hogwarts

Mischief Managed

**Chapter : 3**

As the sun began to set, the train neared Hogwarts. The train started to slow down, and Remus looked outside to see that they had entered into the beautiful village of Hogsmeade. By the time the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station, the sky was completely dark, and, inside the train, everyone, now in their Hogwarts robes, were eager to get outside. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter nervously stepped down from the train onto the station. There was a big crowd of students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here," a voice called. Remus turned towards the voice and his mouth fell open.

A man, an extremely tall man with beady black eyes and a mane of messy hair was standing before them, holding a lamp. He smiled at them.

'Woah...' said James and Sirius.

'He's got to be at least twice the size of a normal person!' said Remus, awestruck.

Peter just looked scared, and hastily ran behind them.

They kept staring on at the giant man, who said again, 'Firs'-years! Firs-years follow me!'

'That's Hagrid.' said a kind and amused looking Second-year, who had been observing them,. 'He's the Gamekeeper.'

Still awed, (and Peter still terrified), the four of them followed Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, down a narrow path. There wasn't much light, and they were mostly dependent on Hagrid's lantern.

They trudged down the path, and then Remus saw that the path opened to a giant, black lake. Just behind the lake, Remus could see the magnificent castle of Hogwarts, It's towers seeming to touching the sky, and it's windows gleaming in the moonlight.

There was a collective 'Ooohhh!' as everyone saw the castle.

Remus, still amazed by the castle, distantly heard Hagrid say 'Four in a boat only!' and then, ripping his eyes away from the castle, he saw that there were about a dozen small boats by the lake's shore.

'Remus, coming?' said Sirius, and he nodded and they walked to one of the boats and sat in it.

'FORWARD!' yelled Hagrid, and the boats began to move magically.

'Imagine someone falling off...' said James.

'Yeah, they'd probably be eaten by the Giant Squid!' said Sirius, laughing.

'The Giant Squid?' whispered Peter.

He looked around him as though he feared tentacles would come up and drag him to the bottom.

James and Sirius guffawed with laughter, and Remus, his nervousness slightly better, joined in with them.

The boats stopped at the other side, and they got out of the boats to find themselves facing a large oak door. Hagrid knocked onto it, and the door swung open to reveal a tall, stern-looking witch wearing green robes.

'First years, follow me.' she said, and led them into a large Entrance Hall and then, to the end of the hall, where there was a large, ancient-looking door.

She then turned to them and said, 'Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall. Before you can take your seats at the Great Hall, you will be sorted, into any one house: from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each of these houses has produced outstanding witches and wizards. After you've been sorted, your houses will be like your families. If you do well, you will earn your house points. If you break school rules, you will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup.'

Professor McGonagall made them form a line, and Remus stared at the large oak door in front of him, and started to feel nervous - all over again.


	4. The Sorting

Mischief Managed

**Chapter: 4**

Remus's busy thoughts were interrupted when Sirius looked behind, to where the red-headed girl and the greasy-haired boy were standing.

The boy was nervously wringing his hands and looking at the door again and again with a mixture of dread and fear on his face.

'What's the matter, _Snivellus_?' said Sirius, sneering. 'Worried they'll chuck you out of this place the minute the hat touches your greasy little head?'

Peter laughed nervously at the joke. James started to laugh, but the a look from the girl next to Severus shut him up.

Remus, who found it extremely interesting that a _girl_ could sober _James__Potter_, was about to say something about it, but then Professor McGonagall opened the door and led them into a huge magnificent room. There was another 'Aaaah' as they saw the enchanted ceiling overhead. Remus, of course, knew all about the ceiling. He'd read all about Hogwarts, and had his parents tell him every last detail about the castle.

They all were looking around the Hall, which basically had four tables, each of which (Remus guessed) were for students of the four Houses. At the end of the Hall was a long rectangular table, which was where all the teachers sat, and right in the middle, sat the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, his nose crooked, his eyes scanning everyone in the room, and his hair and beard as long and white as ever.

Professor McGonagall led forward until they were standing in front of the teachers' table, and in front of them, was a stool, with a hat - the Sorting Hat, on top.

Professor McGonagall started calling out the students' names to be sorted.

Remus felt more scared than ever. What if the hat announced to the entire _school_ that he was a werewolf? Or worse, what if it sends him back home?

The first person called to the stool, ('Ahmed, Anna!') was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the Hufflepuff table exploded with cheering.

After that, Professor McGonagall called 'Black, Sirius!' to the stool, and Sirius, extremely confidently walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat over his head. The hat waited for a while and then bellowed _'__GRYFFINDOR!__'_

The Gryffindor table was cheering, and Sirius, a broad smile on his face, walked to the Gryffindor table and sent a look of superiority to the Slytherin Table behind them.

A couple of other people were sorted, and them Professor McGonagall called 'Evans, Lily!' and the red-headed girl walked uncertainly to the stool. The minute the hat touched her head, it bellowed _'__GRYFFINDOR!__'_Remus heard a groan behind him, and realized that it was the greasy-haired - Severus. Lily, looking slightly disappointed sent Severus a sad look and sat next to Sirius.

A couple of people were sorted after that, but Remus was so involved in what might happen in case he is called up that he didn't pay them much attention.

Remus looked around him and realized with a start that he was the next person to be sorted. So when Professor McGonagall called his name, he took a deep breath, and walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat over his head and waited. Remus, feeling quite awkward (his _whole__head_ was under that hat) waited for the hat to speak.

'_Hmm__…__I__see__you__'__ve__got__the__brains__for__Ravenclaw__…'_a small voice in his head said, which he took to be the hat. Remus wasn't sure how he should react, so he just sat there and did nothing. A new worry hit him; what if the hat announces that he's a werewolf to the whole school? '_Ah__…__I__see__you__'__re__a__werewolf?_' Remus nervously grabbed the stool and waited. _'__well,__best__put__you__in__GRYFFINDOR!_' he yelled to the Great Hall. Remus got up with shaky legs and ran to the Gryffindor table in relief, and sat next to Sirius, who patted his head saying he had him proud.

After that, Peter was sorted. The hat took so long for him that he wondered if something was wrong. However, in the end, it bellowed _'__GRYFFINDOR!__'_Remus, who had expected him to be sorted into Hufflepuff was quite surprised, and he saw that James looked quite surprised too.

The person to be sorted next was James. He too, walked confidently to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor, as he had predicted. Ruffling his hair, he walked to the table and smiled at Lily, who rolled her eyes and turned her face away to talk to a second year sitting with her. The hat didn't take a second with him. It barely touched his head and bellowed _'__GRYFFINDOR!__'_

'Ah,' said Sirius wisely. 'Snivellus.' Remus turned around from their conversation to see that Snape was walking up to the stool too.

'Wonder how long it'll take them to realize he doesn't _have_ any brains.' muttered James, sniggering. Remus thought it was an improvement that he was muttering and not yelling it to the school.

'Yeah. They should probably chuck him out.' said Peter.

'_Probably_? They should completely, in all situations and circumstances, chuck him out.' Sirius said. Peter nodded and joined in their laughter.

Snape was on the stool now. Professor McGonagall had barely put the hat on his head when it bellowed _'__SLYTHERIN!__' _to the rest of the hall. Snape, seemingly very proud at this, walked down to the Slytherin table. He sent a sad smile to Lily, and sat down at the Slytherin table next to that haughty prefect Remus had met on the train. James and Sirius, of course, were sending him death glares. He supposed that they would never, ever be friends with Snape, not now that he was sorted in Slytherin, which in their opinion, was the enemy house.

The sorting now over, Dumbledore stood up and said a few things, warned students against going into the Forbidden Forest (James and Sirius exchanged a smirk that very clearly said they would not follow that rule) and in the end, started the feast with the words, 'let the feast begin!', after which he sat back down on the table, talking animatedly to the teacher beside him. The golden plates before them filled with food, and they began eating.

When they had all eaten to their fill the Gryffindor prefect announced that he would lead them to the common room. They all walked behind him, too tired to do or say anything else. The prefect walked them to the famous portrait of the Fat Lady and told them the password.

Once settled in his bed, Remus didn't even have time to think about the whole day, and soon after his head touched the pillow, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so so sorry for not being able to update for so long. My exams were going on and I couldn't use the internet. I feel horrible about it. I really do. But I promise I'll work hard. Reviews will be appreciated. C:<em>


End file.
